Dynamic Duo
by strider2
Summary: Two Mechwarriors have a chance to regain their home planet from the clan invasion force.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Mechwarrior3 or any Battletech names and logo's. They belong to Hasbro interactive. Now that the legal stuff is out of the way, on to the story.   
  
  
  
Dynamic Duo  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
  
Another Story begins with a battle. Jake Sat in his Thor, waiting, watching and listening to the battle unfolding before him. His friends and partner, Jack stood beside him in a firefly.   
  
"On the left, on the left."  
  
"Hold the line, there breaking threw."   
  
"Heavy laser fire, they may be massing over here."   
  
"Long range missiles incoming, we need artillery up here now!" The voices came over the radio, and Jake was helpless to save them.   
  
"We have reports of areotech fighters coming in form the west, enemy 'Mech's may be massing on the left flank out side our number twelve defense zone. We have a Mad Cat making a drive at the number six defensive position." Spoke Jack over the radio.  
  
"Roof top laser batteries, five and six, do you read."  
  
"We hear you Captain." Came the heavily accented reply of a heavy laser battery operator.   
  
"We have Areotech's coming in from the west, take them down before they can bombard the city.   
  
"Roger that."   
  
"Owens one and two, tag the mass point out side the number twelve defense zone for artillery."  
  
"It's already done." Came the reply of William, the lance leader of the Owens lance.  
  
"Bushwackers, nine and ten, take out that Mad Cat."  
  
"Will do skipper."   
  
"There breaking threw, we need back up."  
  
"Hold that line."   
  
"LRM barrage, brace for impact."  
  
"We have an Annihilator and Thor coming in, there breaking threw, we need back up badly!" Came the cry's of desperate soldiers over the radio.   
  
"Reserve lance's A and B Follow me, Jack, your with me as well." Jake said.   
  
"I'm right behind you." Jack said.   
  
Running his Thor at top speed, Jake ran through the battle hardened, and debris covered streets of his home planets most prosperous city. Now it was a burning battle ground. He got out of the outskirts, and moved toward the number six defense zone, where the desperate cry for backup had come from. He checked his radar, and saw the red marks indicating, the clan 'Mech's. There was over six of them. He spotted the Annihilator, and Thor easily, the other 'Mech's ranged from Shadowcat's, to Owens.   
  
"Reserve lance A Spread out and help where ever you can, B you take out the four other 'Mech's driving in, Jack, you handle the Annihilator, can I count on you?"   
  
"He won't even get a shot off." Was Jack's reply.   
  
"Good, the Thor is mine." Jake said. He swept his cross hairs over the Thor who was using his ER PPC to Take out ground based lasers. The cross hairs went from green to yellow, to red, signaling a missile lock. He tightened his finger on the trigger, and sent a flight of LRM 15's at the Thor. They slammed into the Thor's upper torso, knocking his shoulder back and sending his ER PPC shot off target. It missed the ground based pulse laser he was aiming for, and vaporized a section of wall behind the grateful operator.   
  
The Thor turned his attention toward Jake. Bringing his ER PPC around, he waited for it to recharge. Jake side stepped left, and opened up with his LB 10-X autocannon. The depleted uranium shells ripped armor off his already damaged shoulder. The Thor fired his ER PPC. The man made lightning bolt struck Jake's center torso. melting armor, but not penetrating. Jake fired his autocannon again, and again, shredding armor off like bits of paper. The ER PPC coils glowed blue, and the bolt lanced out and struck Jake in the leg. He stumbled, but remained standing. The damage wasn't too extensive. Switching to his own ER PPC, Jake tried to circle to the right some more. He fire the ER PPC, and it struck the same shoulder. This time penetrating the armor, and exposing myomer muscle.   
  
"We'll see who's better." Jake said out loud to no one. He charged his Thor strait at the other Thor. Blazing away with his autocannons. His heat levels spiked into the red, and a wave of heat washed over him. Sweat stung his eyes, as he moved his 'Mech even closer to the enemy Thor. Stopping with the auttocannon, Jake brought his shoulder up, and slammed it into the enemy Thor. Knocking him to the ground. Firing his jump jets, Jake soared over the downed 'Mech. A flight of LRM's suddenly impacted with Jake's upper torso. Knocking him backwards, and almost making him fall flat on his back. With an expert hand on the stick, Jake landed the out of control 'Mech. He rolled to absorb the shock, and ended up in a crouching position. Checking his sensor's Jake saw the source of the LRM flight. There was a Vulture perched on the crest of the hill, hurling flight after flight of LRM's down into the fray below.   
  
"Owens one and two, get over here and tag this vulture for artillery, tell them to lay in a light barrage." Jake yelled over the radio.  
  
"Roger Captain, we're on our way."   
  
"Jack, how you holding up?"   
  
"Well I'm staying out of his range mostly, he can't get a fix on me long enough to fire those auto cannons of his, that vulture almost ruined me, stopped me long enough for him to get a shot off, good thing he missed."  
  
"Keep at him, I'll cover you when I can." Jake stood up, and put his sights on the other Thor, as he tried to get up. When the cross hairs went red, signaling missile lock, Jake fired, then fired his ER PPC, and then opened up with his auto cannon as he charged at him. His heat levels went up to the top, alarms shrieked, the computer threatened to shut down. He pushed the override button and kept coming.   
  
Struggling to get up, the fresh attack by Jake not helping, the second Thor, finally managed to get to his knees. He pivoted his body, and brought his ER PPC to bear on Jake. The coils glowed blue, the man made lightning bolt lanced out, striking Jake in the lower torso. He was knocked back, and his aim thrown off. His auto cannon shot went wide. His ER PPC recharged, the Thor's pilot tried to fire again.   
  
"I don't think so!" Jake yelled out loud to no one. He fired his auto cannon one last time. The shots hit dead on, directly on the exposed myomer muscle, the muscle snapped, severing the connection with the ER PPC arm. The arm fell to the ground. Now his main weapon is gone, time for me to finish this once and for all. Jake thought. He brought around his own ER PPC, as the crippled Thor brought up his autocannon.   
  
Side stepping to the left, Jake dodged the first burst of depleted uranium shells, and fired his ER PPC. The man made lightning bolt lanced forward, and struck in that same damaged shoulder. Recoiling from the blast, his next burst of autocannon shells went high. Counting down the seconds until his ER PPC was recharged, Jake continued to circle the enemy Thor. He fired again, this time he missed, the shot went just above the shoulder, scorching some armor on the way, but doing no serious damage.   
  
"Maby this will help you captain!" A Bulldog appeared from the within the city streets, and fired a burst from his autocannon. The shells hit the Thor right in the right knee joint. The shells tore armor, and snapped cables. Pieces of shrapnel got caught in the ruined knee joint, and the whole thing carbonized from the heat of the shells. The Thor stumbled, but remained upright. He tried to bring his autocannon to bear on Jake, but his knee wouldn't let him turn his body enough. Time to finish you once and for all. Jake thought, as he pulled the trigger on his ER PPC. The blue bolt hit in the center torso. Sensing he would never win, the Thor's pilot ejected, his pilots couch soaring away on a jet of blue ion flame.  
  
"Thanks." Jake said to the Bulldog that had saved him some trouble.   
  
"No problem, next time, hack at the joints, it will slow him down and make him easier to kill." The Bulldog's operator said. Jake was amazed, that a warrior with such skill was stuck in a tank. Most tank operators don't live long at all, because they are easy prey for even the smallest Battlemechs.   
  
The Annihilator Jack was fighting was completely cut off, and out numbered. All the advancing 'Mechs were destroyed, and he was fighting two damaged medium weight lances and Jake in his Firefly.   
  
"You won't take me alive freeborn scum!" Yelled the Annihilator's pilot to every one on an open channel. He fired the two pulse lasers on his arms. They slammed into a Bushwacker, and stopped it dead. It fell to the ground, and was having trouble getting up. Then the Annihilator fired the two pulse lasers on his torso. They hit a Strider right in the head. The view ports on the Strider were pierced by the lasers, and the pilot was killed. His 'Mech remained standing.   
  
Then the Annihilator pilot turned toward an incoming Bushwacker. The Bushwacker suddenly went into violent convulsions, and exploded. Smoke billowed from the Annihilator's autocannons. Jack moved in, and fired his three medium lasers. The Annihilator ignored them, and fried another Strider with all four of his pulse lasers. The blast sent the Strider flying backwards, and crashing to the ground. Jake yelled over the radio.   
  
"Every one get a missile lock on him now!" Several voices confirmed his request.  
  
"Fire now!" Jake yelled. Hundreds of LRMs, and SRM's slammed into the Annihilator. He survived a few of them, but nothing could have survived them all. He exploded.   
  
"I wouldn't care to go through that again." Jack said.   
  
Several bright flashes were seen in the distance.   
  
"Artillery, Take cover!" Some one yelled.   
  
The shells kept coming. There was about sixty of them in the air before the first one hit the ground. The explosions were intense. They tore buildings apart, pounded the ground, killed people and 'Mechs alike. Jake was thrown to the ground as a shell landed not far from him. A side of a building collapsed, and covered him with rubble and debris. The shells continued landing all over the place, moving in a line through the city. Jake couldn't see anything, his viewport was covered with ruble. The shells stopped, and he sat up. The rubble slid off his viewport and, he could see again. The city was burning even more now, and there was destroyed 'Mech's and equipment all over the place.   
  
We can't survive another barrage like that. Jake thought. A flash caught his eye. Great more artillery. Wait a second that's not artillery, that's dropships!   
  
"It's the dropships, we're saved!" Came a shout form some where.   
  
"Not for long," came Jack's voice over the radio, "check out that spear head coming toward us.   
  
With much difficulty, due to the fact his legs were covered in a big pile of debris, Jake managed to turn his view around enough to see behind him. A huge line of 'Mechs, in groups of two were charging toward the city.   
  
"Lets go, with draw into the city, full retreat!" Jake yelled on an open channel. Missiles began to fly from the incoming 'Mechs.   
  
Jake got up, sending the debris on his legs tumbling to the ground, and ran with the others into the center of the city.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Two years later.  
  
"What do you think they want with us?" Jack asked Jake, as they sat in a bar.   
  
"I dunno, but I sure as hell don't want to find out." Jake said back.   
  
"Did we do anything wrong?"   
  
"Nope, not that I know of."   
  
"Then why would they send for us."  
  
"Who knows, all I care about is getting another PPC." Jake said, calling the bartender over. "I'll have the same." He said. The bartender mixed his drink, and pushed it over to him. Named after the particle projection cannon or PPC mounted on a Battlemech, the PPC is the strongest drink offered, just like the ER PPC can do the most damage to a 'Mech.   
  
"We better get going soon, we don't want to be late." Jack said.  
  
"I know, just as soon as I finish this drink." He gulped the drink down. And Jack stared at him.   
  
"How can you stand to drink it that fast?" He asked.  
  
"Practice." Jake said, standing up, and pushing his stool back in. They walked to the edge of the bar, and got into the elevator. Jake pushed the button for the top floor. The elevator rocketed away. Leading them to the top floor of the military complex they lived in. The top floor is the executive offices.  
  
The elevator slid to a stop, and the door opened. The pair walked over the receptionist at the desk in the spacious office.   
  
"Go right in, they are expecting you." She said with a smile. They walked through the door behind the desk, and into an even larger office.   
  
"Gentlemen, your right on time, good." Said General Barton from behind his desk. There were a few more people in the room that Jake did not know. "This is Colonel Stranus, and Colonel Miguel. We don't have time to waste with introductions, and the like, so I will dispense with the pleasantries and get right to business." General Barton said. "As you know, we have been fighting a war for some time now, and there has been a sudden losing streak, and moral is in short supply. What we need is a great victory to bring up moral, and our soldiers spirits."   
  
"Your homeworld of Midrift, is the origin of all the clan invasion in this section of space. If the planet was retaken, then not only would it open up a chance for us to regain much of this sector, but we could bring the moral of our troops up, such a bold and dareing victory would be just the boost we need." Colonel Stranus said.   
  
"That's where you two come in." General Barton said. "You two are the best Mechwarriors we have, and this mission is extremely dangerous, and risky. We will need the best we have in order for this to be successful. Also, when you are on the planet, you will need to count on the other member of your team, and of course you two growing up together makes the perfect combination. You both know you can count on each other, and you know what the other is capable of."   
  
"We have only bits and pieces of information, but what we know is this. There are several anti air laser batteries positioned across the planet. If any invasion is attempted, the laser batteries will blow any drop ships out of the air. Next, we have learned form various sources that in the two years since your tragic defeat there, they have rebuilt the city of Drognan, to it's usual self. We also have noticed that like the world of Solaris 7, they have a large attraction to 'Mech battles, and have made allot of profits from these battles. While they are no where near as large, or as popular as the games on Solaris 7, they do draw quite a crowd, but those people who fight in the games have a higher place in society." Colonel Miguel said.  
  
"Excuse me for interrupting, but what does this have to do with us?" Jake asked.  
  
"I was just getting to that." General Barton said.   
  
"Of course." Jake said.  
  
"You two, will be smuggled onto the planet, you will have to scrounge for equipment, but you can take part in the games, and continue to feed us with onsite Intel. But you ultimate goal, is to destroy the laser towers allowing a full invasion force to land."  
  
"And when does this all take place?" Jack asked.  
  
"As soon as possible, so as soon as you two make some preparations, packing cloths, and other personnel effects, you will leave on the jumpship Epeion. So as soon as you two are ready, meet us here."   
  
Back in the elevator, Jack said. "How are we going to handle this?"  
  
"The only way we can, improvise with what we've got." Jake said.  
  
"I know, but we're not even gonna have 'Mechs, we'll have to scrounge for equipment." Jack said.  
  
"That we will."  
  
"I hate a smart ass. Be serious, what are we going to do, we need a plan."  
  
"A plan is the one thing we can't have until we get there, we will have no idea what we will be dealing with until we get there. Improvision is the heart of field work."   
  
  
  
Three weeks later.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking, we will begin our decent into the atmosphere, I must ask that all passengers strap them selves into their safety belts until we land."   
  
"Almost time." Jake said.  
  
"Yep, lets hope this works." Jack replied.  
  
"When we get to customs, we will be separated, we'll meet up in the main entrance hall of the customs office." Jake said.  
  
"Right." The whole ship began to shudder as it entered the planets atmosphere. The heat shielding kept the temperature rise to a minimum, but there was still a notable rise in the heat. With in a few minutes, the Dropship Warhammer was landing, and the passengers were disembarking.  
  
The pair descended into the hustle and bustle of a customs office. A bunch of security guards, heavily armed, directed people into separate lines. Waiting in line, Jake surveyed the place. He noted the armed guards of course, but he also noted the back exits, the lobby. There would most likely be no need for a quick escape, but Jake had a habit of being prepared for anything.   
  
After a few minutes of waiting in line, it was his turn at the desk. A pretty receptionist was standing there.   
  
"Hello sir, please put your bag on the table." Jake complied. She looked up into his handsome face, his blue eyes, brown hair, and tall stature, and her eyes got a little dreamy. She stared for a second, then came back to her senses. "Right... Name?"   
  
"Jake Shindler." He kept his first name, but his last name was made up. Forged into false identity cards, and some makeshift papers were forged. A light came on under his bag, it was being scanned for various things, explosives, weapons, and the like.   
  
"Duration of your stay?" She asked.   
  
"One month."  
  
"Please Insert your identification card now." He complied.  
  
"Any foreghien items you need to check in?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you here alone?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then, I get off in about fifteen minutes, maby we could get a drink or something?"  
  
"Ah, I don't think that will be possible, I have to meet some friends."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yea, I also kinda of left a girl back at home."  
  
"Oh, well then never mind."  
  
"Thanks anyway." He walked away, breathing a sigh of relief. I'm on this planet five minutes and I already have a girl hitting on me. And the one thing I don't want right now is attention. Jake thought.   
  
He moved through the crowd, and looked for Jack. It was incredibly crowded in the entrance hall, apparently every one had the same idea of meeting there after customs. He found Jack sitting on one of the benches.   
  
"Any trouble?" Jake asked.  
  
"None at all." Jack replied.  
  
"Lets get out of here, all these guards, and people make me nervous." Jake said.  
  
"No kidding, did you see the weapons they had on them?"   
  
"Yea, lets go before we draw attention." Jake said in an undertone. They walked out into the street. "What's first, Place to stay?"  
  
"That would make sense." Jack said.  
  
"Should we get an apartment, or find a hotel?" Jake asked.  
  
"Hotel would be better, at least for now." Jack said.  
  
"Lets go then."   
  
They walked down the street, lugging their bags. As usual, there was a hotel very near to the customs office, because many people would be looking for a place to stay right after exiting customs. They walked in the door, and walked up to the front desk.   
  
"Hi, we'd like a room."  
  
"Any preferences?" Asked the clerk.  
  
"Nothing special, just the necessities." Jack said.  
  
"And how will you pay?"   
  
"Do you take credit?"  
  
"Of course we do, just fill out these forms." Jake surveyed the surrounding environment, as Jack filled out the forms. Several entrances, that's good. Jake thought. Double stairway, could be better, but it's better than only elevators. Doesn't look like we will draw too much attention here, almost every one is from off planet.   
  
"Done, here's your keys, room seven oh five."  
  
"Thank you." Jack replied.  
  
The pair grabbed their bags, and walked over to the elevator, and rode it up to the seventh floor, and walked down the strait hallway to their room. Opening the door, revealed a typical hotel room. It had two double beds, a small bathroom with a shower, and one window showing the street below.   
  
Jack threw his bag onto one of the beds, and opened it. Jake tossed his bag on the other, and walked over to the window. Standing to the side of it, he pulled the curtain away a little, and looked into the street below. It looked like a normal street, and he was satisfied.  
  
Jack opened a small, x-ray proof pocket on the inside of his bag, and pulled out a hand held scanner. He moved over to the walls, and began to sweep it back and forth, covering the whole room, and the bathroom. Once they were confident the walls were free of listening devices, they could talk freely.  
  
"What do we do first?" Jack asked. "Now that we have a place to stay?"  
  
"We need to check out the arena in which we will be fighting. We need to also check out available 'Mechs, and other such equipment." Jake said.  
  
"I know, I feel naked with out even a pistol with this many enemies out and about." Jack said.  
  
"So we should head down to the arena." Jake suggested.  
  
"Right."   
  
They walked out the door, down the hall, and over to the elevator, which they rode to the lobby. Once back out in the street, they made their way over to the arena. It was easily visible, even from the other side of the city. It towered above all the other buildings, and was almost three times as wide as it is tall.   
  
"We need to rent a car or something, this walking is a pain in the ass." Jack said.  
  
"It's not too bad, a car would defiantly be better, lets see if we can't win at a few bets in the arena, so we can have enough to rent a car."  
  
"All right then." Jack said.  
  
They walked the rest of the way to the arena in silence. Once there, they purchased two tickets, and found seats. The arena was set up just like the Roman coliseum. It was an oval shaped bowl, covered with a cage of wire mesh. The wire kept stray laser shots from hitting the crowd by spreading the energy out along the wide web. It also detonated missiles, and stopped them from hitting the crowd. The center ring wasn't even the only fighting spot. Off to the left, was a large covered area, nicknamed the garage. It was a 'Mech sized building, with three floors, multiple rooms, and plenty of cover. They housed big events with many different 'Mechs, sometimes multiple teams, some times a large free for all. And out back, behind the arena, on the edge of the city, there was a dense plot of woodlands where even more battles took place.   
  
The next fight began. A Puma was going up against a Shadowcat. The two 'Mechs stood in the middle of the ring, and faced each other. An announcer yelled the names of the two fighters.   
  
"And today, we have Justin Trowa, in his Shadowcat, against Hanse Thrisk, in his Puma. They will begin at my mark. Three two one Mark!"   
  
And just like that the fight began. Hanse in his Puma ran strait at the larger Shadowcat, and fired his ER PPC's, one after the other. The first shot missed wide. The man made lightning bolt hit the wire mesh, and was dissipated. The second hit the Shadowcat in the torso. Justin compensated by side stepping to the left, and firing his double medium lasers. The shots, hit the puma strait in the head. Switching to his flame thrower, Hanse rushed strait at Justin's Shadowcat, and hurled a stream of fire strait at him. Justin ran to the right, and fired his jump jets. High above the battle field, he shot gauss rifle shots down below. The explosive shells hit the ground all around the Puma. One connected with it's back. The shell pierced the armor, then exploded. Causing armor plates to explode outward, and causing some internal damage.   
  
"That gauss rifle is lethal to light 'Mechs." Jake said.  
  
"I know, I was there when your fire fly was hit, blew your leg clean off after one hit." Jack replied.  
  
Landing too hard, Justin had to bend his knees to absorb the impact. Hanse took this opportunity to rush in, and open up with a double ER PPC blast. The double man made lighting bolts hit the Shadowcat right in the torso. Throwing him to the ground. Rushing in, his flame thrower blazing, Hanse stood point blank range of the Shadowcat, filling the ground with fire. Jake flinched, he could imagine the heat inside of the Shadowcat. Firing wildly with the gauss rifle would have created enough heat to make some one uncomfortable, let alone getting hit by flame thrower at pointblank range. But Justin proved he had a cool enough head to overcome the intense heat, and raised his gauss rifle to right underneath the Puma's cockpit. He fired only one round, for that was all he needed. The armor piercing round went up into the belly of the 'Mech, and then exploded, right under the cockpit. The transparisteel viewport exploded outward, and Hanse didn't even have a chance to eject. He was killed instantly.   
  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, what an interesting turn of events, at the seemingly sure defeat, fate turns the tables, and an unlikely victory for Justin Trowa. You will have time to place your bets on the next match while the ring is being cleared, the next match will be Norrec Wendigo in an Orion, against Dan Civerb in a Mad Cat.   
  
"We should place a bet on this one." Jack said getting up.  
  
"Who should we bet on?" Jack asked.  
  
"I say the Orion." Jake said, moving to the end of the row, and heading toward the betting terminal.   
  
"Why do you say that, just wondering, I agree with you, but why?"  
  
"The Orion has been around for decades upon decades, and it has always been useful. It depends on the pilot of course, but that's the only thing we do know about the 'Mechs."  
  
"Well then, lets go." Jack said. The pair walked to the betting terminal, and placed their bet. They returned to their seats to find the ring clear, and an Orion, and Mad Cat standing there facing each other.   
  
"Now ladies and gentlemen, watch as these two titans of steel, masters of combat, and men of unsurpassable reputation engage in battle royal. When I give the mark, there are no rules, and only the strong will survive. Now then, three two one begin!"   
  
The Mad Cat fired two flights of LRMS point blank. The Orion stepped to the left, and fired his two medium lasers. The missiles by passed him and exploded against the wire mesh. The two lasers struck the Mad Cat in the torso. But they did little damage. Not wasting time, Norrec raised his LB 10-X cannon, and fired. The depleted uranium shells pounded into the Mad Cat's Torso. They however, did little to slow the advance of Dan in his Mad Cat. Charging forward, he opened up with both his machine guns, and fired both large lasers. The machine gun rounds bounced, almost harmlessly off Norrec's Orion's armor, but the large lasers, made him recoil, and his next LB 10-X cannon burst went wide. Bringing up his left arm, Norrec fired a volley of SRMs. The missiles slammed into the Mad Cat's body, knocking him back. Turning his body, Norrec sent a volley of LRM 20's at Dan. The missiles exploded from the shoulder mount, and down right slammed into the Mad Cat's torso. Stumbling, the Mad Cat fell to it's knees, in an effort to stay up.   
  
Anticipating Dan's next move, Norrec circled quickly to the right, bringing him out of the way of the twin medium lasers that exploded from the Mad Cat's arms. Getting behind the Mad Cat as he was struggling to his feet, Norrec hit him with cannon fire, and sprayed medium laser fired all across his back side. Dan's Mad Cat fell face first into the dirt of the ring's floor. Moving in close to finish the downed 'Mech at close range, Norrec readied both his SRM 4 and LRM 20. Before he could fire, Dan used one of his arms, to flip his seventy-five ton machine over. He fired both his LRM 20's at the same time, point blank range, with out even a missile lock. He didn't need one anyway, the missiles collided with the Orion's humanoid stature, and tossed backward. Norrec landed on his back hard.  
  
The two machines were fighting to get up first. Norrec got up to a sitting position, by putting his arms into the ground behind him. Dan rolled back over to lying face down, and got to his knees. Swinging his arms into line while still on his knees, Dan fired both his large lasers. They slammed into Norrec's head. Norrec retaliated by lashing out with his waist mounted medium laser. Climbing to their feet, the two giant machines readied for another bout.   
  
Throwing caution to the winds, Norrec, rushed in as close as he could. Dan tried to bring one of his large laser arms into line. Norrec used his left, SRM arm to beat it down towards the ground. Dan reacted by twisting his torso around so his other large laser was pressed up against Norrec's chest. He fired, as point blank as it gets. Energy streamed into the shoulder mounted LRM launcher, and ripped it clean off. The laser bolt went strait through the launcher with little opposition, and sliced part of the shoulder joint of the left, SRM arm.   
  
Swinging his LB 10-X cannon arm into where the Mad Cat's ass would have been, if it had one, he fired just as point blank as the laser blast that removed his LRM launcher was. The shells pierced the armor, and hit the gyros behind them. He then fired his SRM 4 from where it dangled on a broken shoulder joint. The missiles crashed into the Mad Cat's foot joint, fusing it all into one big molten blob of slag. Moving away, Norrec Fired his medium lasers. Dan tried to turn his Mat Cat to bring his weapons to bear on Norrec's Orion. But his melted foot joint slowed him up, he had to drag the leg along. Also, the Orion's humanoid shape always made it easier to pilot. The pilots found it was more like moving their own body, and could relate to how it moved. Some pilots were more comfortable with odd shaped 'Mechs like the Mad Cat, but most find it easier to pilot humanoid ones. So Norrec just danced in and out of Dan's sights, pounding him with cannon and medium laser fire. The fight was all but lost for Dan, but he still made an effort. And Jake gave him credit for that. He did manage to almost redeem himself. Norrec was circling left, Dan was doing a little side step in order to try and target him, but suddenly he took a step with his good leg, and turned his torso in the opposite direction. Norrec came right into his sights, and he fired with everything he had. Both sets of lasers slammed into the Orion's chest. With no time to get a missile lock, the missiles went wide, and were stopped by the wire mesh.   
  
Jake could imagine the heat built up by a blast like that. He was lucky he didn't destroy his 'Mech. Standing idle while his heat levels went down, Dan was easy prey for Norrec's relentless autocannon fire. With one last shot, with his large lasers, which missed, Dan ejected from his dyeing 'Mech. The reactor blew, showering Norrec with debris, and hunks of burned steel.   
  
"We need to get our hands on some 'Mechs, I want to be part of those battles."   
  
"I know, it's tuff watching, but not being able to take part." Jack said. "Why don't we steal down to the 'Mech bays and have a look around?"   
  
"Sounds good to me." Jake answered.  
  
They walked out of the stadium, and down to the lower levels, where the 'Mechs about to compete are stored, and maintenance. A large selection of mechanics were swarming around Norrec's Orion.   
  
"Hello, I don't think you are allowed down here." Spoke Norrec himself when he saw the pair. He was still dressed in shorts and a cooling vest. Sweat was clearly visible all overt his body, and he looked exhausted.  
  
"We were merely curios about the facilities below here." Jack said.  
  
"We shall soon be fighting here our selves, and were wondering what it takes to fight here."  
  
"All it takes is a Battlemech. If you own one, you can sign up to fight anytime. Speaking of which, what kind of 'Mech do you own?"  
  
"We have not yet secured Battlemechs, that was the only thing stopping us from fighting today."  
  
"Any fool off the street can't pilot a Battlemech, it takes years of training and great skill, you should remember that."  
  
"We are not some fools off the street, we both have spent years of training, and fighting in 'Mechs, and I personally could take you any time, YOU should remember that!" Jake said back.  
  
"Prove it." Norrec hissed.   
  
"I don't have a 'Mech to use." Jack said back, controlling the venom in his voice.  
"There is a Cauldron-Born with no one to fight, my spare 'Mech is a firefly, you can use it to prove it."  
  
"How about we fight for ownership of the 'Mech?" Jake said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Norrec asked.  
  
"If I win, the 'Mech is mine, if I lose, I pay you the pre-determined value of the 'Mech." Jake said.  
  
"What would that be?" Norrec asked.  
  
"Well unless you've modified it, the price you paid for it." Jack said.  
  
"I have done nothing to the 'Mech, and it is in as good as condition as when I won it."   
  
"Also, seeing as this is a light 'Mech against a heavy 'Mech, I think a little extra is in order." Jake said.  
  
"How much extra?" Norrec asked.  
  
"I don't know, Jack you work out a deal, I want to inspect the Firefly."   
  
"I told you it is in prime condition. You don't trust me?" Norrec said.  
  
"You said it was in the condition in which you won it in, and that tells me nothing about what kind of state it is in. You could have won it as a wreck, plus I want to calibrate it to my own specific needs. What is the activation code?" Jake said back.  
  
"It is Firefly. I like to keep my codes simple."  
  
"Naturally." Jake said back.   
  
He walked over to the light 'Mech across the engineering bay. The 'Mech stood at eleven meters high. It is one of the smaller ones, the Annihilator stands at seventeen meters. Climbing up the rope ladder, Jake sat himself in the pilots chair. He sealed the door, hauled up the rope ladder, and said the activation code. Testing the joysticks, and making sure the weapons were functional, Jake was satisfied that that 'Mech was in good order. He climbed back down and walked over to Jack and Norrec.   
  
"Well?" Norrec asked.  
  
"It's in good order, but I'll need proper attire to fight." Jake said.  
  
"Yo Hobby, can we get some shorts and a cooling vest for this man?" Norrec shouted to a mechanic walking over by the office area. Jake walked over to him, and he tossed Jake a pair of shorts, and a cooling vest. Jake changed, and walked back over to Norrec.  
  
"Will this cooling vest be included in the 'Mech when I get it?" Jake asked.  
  
"If you get it, and yes. Nick, go and tell the director we have a opponent for the cauldron-born, he'll be piloting my Firefly, and his name is..." He looked at Jake.  
  
"My name is not important, have them call me Strider."   
  
"Okay, whatever you want. His name is Strider. Hurry before they find another advisory for him." The man named Nick ran off, and came back a couple minutes later.   
  
"They say it's good, and he's to report to the staging area now."   
  
"Thank you Nick, well my friend, I must wish you good luck now, I will watch you fight when it is time." Norrec said. Jack walked with Jake to the Firefly.  
  
"You sure you know what your doing, a Cauldron-born is a tough 'Mech when your equal size, it's gonna be hell when your in a light 'Mech."   
  
"Like that Annihilator you took on in a Firefly?"   
  
"That was in the heat of battle, and he had other thing to target besides me. Here he will concentrate on you, and you alone."   
  
"But think of it, his main weapons are ammunition based, and most are missiles. The medium laser is only there for a last defense, if I drain his ammo he will be helpless, and I will have even more firepower with my three medium lasers."  
  
"What if he modified it?"  
  
"Well, then I'll have to improvise."   
  
"One shot from those missiles, and your done in."   
  
"Think of it, the arena is kind of close for missiles anyway, and I'm gonna take this fight as close as possible, and beyond. He won't be able to get a decent shot off."   
  
"What about that gauss rifle?"   
  
"Every plan has a flaw, but don't you trust me?"   
  
"I trust you, but I don't want to be stuck on this planet, and mission alone on our first day."   
  
"Don't worry." Jake closed the cockpit, and strapped himself in. He put grabbed the nero helmet from the seat, and fit it onto his head. He then grabbed a bunch of cables, and fitted them into the approiate jacks. Powering up the 'Mech, he walked out the door of the hanger, and over to the staging area. He stood on one of the giant elevators, and waited next to the Cauldron-born.   
  
"It's time, get ready." Spoke one of the tech crew members on the ground. Jake zipped up his cooling vest, and plugged the wire into the jack on his control console. He gripped the joysticks, and moved into position on the elevator. A hatch opened up above them, and the hydraulic pumps moved the platforms under both 'Mechs up, and they appeared in the center of the arena, in the wire mesh cage.   
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to present to you, the match of all matches. Here we have Mike Isernhardt in his Cauldron-born, a heavy 'Mech, verses a man reluctant to give his name. He told us to refer to him simply as Strider. So here he is, piloting a borrowed Firefly, a light 'Mech, against a heavy 'Mech. We'll see who wins, remember when the light goes green, anything goes, so get ready! And Three Two One GO!"   
  
Jake ran his Firefly to the right. Hoping to make it a short fight, Mike opened up with his gauss rifle, and LB-5X AC autocannon. The shells exploded from each arm. The gauss rifle shells exploded in the ground behind him, and the autocannon shells ripped deep divits in the sand of the arena floor.   
  
"Come on move faster you piece of shit 'Mech!" Jake yelled. The 'Mech slowly accelerated. I should have borrowed an Owens, that has good acceleration, not this slow starting Firefly, I almost got nailed back there. Lucky for me he fried himself firing wildly like that, I can move in close. Jake thought, as he ran his 'Mech strait at the Cauldron-born. He fired his triple medium lasers, the three spears of green light ripped a chunk of armor off the Cauldron-born's torso. But did little real damage. Stepping in a circle, trying to target him, Mike fired his autocannon, hoping to get lucky, but nothing hit.   
  
Jake fired one medium laser, then the next, and then the next. Each time he hit the Cauldron-born's arm. "I'm gonna take you apart one piece of a time." Jake said on an open channel to Mike.   
  
"Stay still, and fight like a man!" Mike roared back, hurling a double blast of autocanon, and gauss rifle fire that hit the ground behind Jake's circling Firefly.   
  
"You want to compare 'Mech sizes, you'd win, but a true warrior uses his enemies weakness as his strengths." Jake said back coolly, as he fired all three lasers into the same arm. The armor was beginning to degrade, and get thin.   
  
"Like this!" Mike yelled back, he stepped in the opposite direction he had been turning, and twisted his torso around so as to target Jake. He must have been watching Norrec, and Dan's fight, because he tried the exact same move that was used there. Unfortunately for him, Jake was anticipating that move from the moment he conceived this plan and was ready for it. He slammed his feet down onto the pedals by his feet, and fired his jump jets. He sailed out of Mike's aim as soon as he was in it, and his autocannon and gauss rifle shots went wide, just behind Jake's legs. Unfortunately with Jake's plan, he couldn't continue his circling motion, and Mike was able to turn his cauldron-born around, and get a missile lock on the flying Firefly. Jake's computer beeped to signal a missile lock. Jake immediately cut off his jump jets when he heard the, "Missile launch detected," from the computerized voice. The missiles, curving upwards to hit him while he was in the air, couldn't compensate for his quick decent, and passed just above his head. I'm falling too fast, this is going to get rough. Jake thought as he fell to the ground. He landed hard, and almost fell to the ground. The sand of the arena floor began to slip out from underneath his feet. With an expert hand on the stick, he managed to keep from falling, but lost all of his speed in the fall from the sky. Beginning the slow, acceleration, Jake turned his 'Mech around, and got a missile lock for his LRM 5. He fired, not bothering to watch the missiles as they flew toward the cauldron-born. Turning around, Jake ran his 'Mech strait at the Cauldron-born, and fired a second volley of LRM 5's. The missiles went tearing toward the slower 'Mech. Jake didn't watch those either, he concentrated, on targeting the same arm with his linked medium lasers. One after another after another hit the arm as Jake sped toward the enemy 'Mech. This is where the fun begins. Jake thought. Autocanon, and gauss rifle rounds collided with Jake's torso. The depleted uranium rounds of the autocanon tore chunks of armor as big as Jake had taken off with his triple laser shots, per shell, and there was a whole bunch of shells. Then the gauss rifle shots hit at the same time, just on the opposite side of Jake's torso. The shells penetrated his armor, and exploded outward, opening large holes in his already skimpy armor. Struggling to keep his 'Mech on track, as the shells pushed his head back wards, and his aim off, Jake continued to run strait at the Cauldron-born.   
  
"Sighing your own death warrant?" Sneered Mike, as Jake's computer told him there was another missile lock on him. Once again slamming his feet into the pedals, Jake soared into the air on a blue ion flame. The missiles went right under him. Jake pitched his torso down, and swept his cross hairs over the Cauldron-born. They went from green to yellow to red, signifying a missile lock. Jake fired as he passed over the 'Mech, and landed on the other side. Turning quickly around, Jake got his lasers on Mike before he could even turn around. Targeting right at the shoulder joint, where the armor had been stripped not only by his laser shots, but by the explosions of the missiles as well. He fired a triple shot of medium lasers, and the arm was torn right off the torso of the 'Mech.   
  
"Noooo!" Mike's screams of rage echoed across the radio. "You idiot!" His autocannon was useless lying on the ground like it was. "You'll pay for that arm with your life!"   
  
"Don't count on it!" Jake yelled, shooting another triple blast of medium lasers at the Cauldron-born.   
  
Mike slowly turned to face Jake. "Why can't you just DIE!" He screamed, Holding down the trigger for his gauss rifle. Starting the slow acceleration, Jake tried to run away, gauss rifle shells exploding on the ground all around him, and some whizzing by his cockpit at top speeds. The shells kicked up dirt as they exploded into the ground, and made a dust storm. The shells kept coming, and coming, with no end. They exploded out of the Cauldron-born's arm.   
  
Running as fast as his 'Mech would go, Jake managed to avoid the shells for a few seconds, but there were so many of them, they came in waves. Jake could hear the thud, then the explosion as they hit the ground behind him, following his path. A shell landed right behind his foot, then another went right next to his viewport. The shells landed in front of him for a while, then the turned back. They came back, and one struck Jake in the shoulder. He was thrown to the ground, his nero helmet cut into his shoulders, despite the padding built into the cooling vest, as he was shoved back into his pilots couch by the impact.   
  
The shells continued to explode all around him, but in his rage, Mike was firing wildly, and not hitting anything but dirt, and air. The shells stopped, the barrel still spun, an unmistakable clicking sound came with every rotation. The gauss rifle was out of ammo. Jake leapt to his feet, with a little help of the jump jets on his back.   
  
"Lets finish this!" Jake yelled, getting a missile lock.   
  
"This is far from over!" Mike yelled back. He got his own missile lock. Jake fired a volley of LRM 5's.   
  
"Ha, you can't fire, you generated enough heat to blow up three times, firing wildly like that. Even using both coolant flushes, it's probably as hot as if I hit you with inferno missiles, in stead of LRM 5's." He imagined every 'Mech warrior flinching at the though of inferno rockets. The missiles were loaded with a gas that burned upon the contact with oxygen. So as soon as it hit the 'Mech, it burned covered it with the gas, and surrounded it with a cloud of fire, like a flame thrower would, but one impossible to escape. Not many pilots could survive the heat generated by inferno rockets, and would punch out before too long. "I bet your considering punching out right now." Jake taunted.   
  
He brought his cross hairs up to the missile launcher on the Cauldron-born's right shoulder. He fired a tri blast of medium lasers into it, then quickly got another missile lock, and fired a second flight of LRM's. His heat levels were climbing toward the red. Ignoring them, he targeted the missile launcher on the left shoulder, and fired a second tri blast into it. Then once again he got a missile lock, and fired a volley. Running strait at the Cauldron-born, suddenly stopped.   
  
"This ends now! You die!" Screamed Mike. He fired his missiles that he still had a lock for, now that his heat levels were down. But instead of missiles exploding out of the launch tubes, and annihilating Jake's damaged Firefly, the missiles exploded inside the tubes, tearing the whole launcher off the back of the 'Mech. Jake had fused the launch tubes together with his laser shots. "AAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGG! NOOOO!" Mike screamed. "You bastard! You'll pay with your life, weather in this battle, or in the streets, no one humiliates me like this!" He turned his only weapon remaining, a medium laser onto Jake. Jake with three medium lasers, a LRM 5, and smaller more maneuverable 'Mech had the advantage over him.   
  
Getting a missile lock for the last time, swept his cross hairs over the Cauldron-born, and they went from green to yellow, to red. He fired, the missiles ate up the ground between the two 'Mechs, and slammed into the immobile Cauldron-born. Jake followed that up with another tri blast of medium lasers. When his LRM had recharged, he fired again, and by the time the missiles hit, his medium lasers were recharged. He fired them again. For every three shots Jake made with his medium lasers, Mike made one with his one medium laser, so Jake was taking minimal damage.   
  
"Mark my words, you'll pay!" Mike yelled as he punched out. A second later Jake's last missiles crashed into his 'Mech, and the reactor blew, tearing the 'Mech apart from the inside.   



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.  
  
"So how much did we take them for last night?" Jake asked. It was the next mourning, and the pair of them were sitting in the restaurant of the hotel they were staying at, enjoying a hot breakfast.  
  
"Not much, just a hair over twenty-five thousand." Jack replied.  
  
"Twenty-five thousand, that's not bad for one day of work."  
  
"I agree, of course some had to go toward hanger space, and hiring some mechanics to fix the Firefly. We need to set some aside to buy a 'Mech for me, and we can either rent or buy a car, so as you can see, it won't get us very far."  
  
"No kidding, we need to keep fighting and keep the income coming in. What kind of 'Mech did you have in mind?"  
  
"Well I was leaning toward a medium 'Mech, cause I doubt I will be able to pull off a performance like yours. That's about all we can afford right at this second, and that won't even get us a good medium 'Mech. Maybe a Strider, but it's not much better."  
  
Jake took a sip of his coffee. "How about instead of getting a bad medium 'Mech you get a good light 'Mech like a puma, and we can double our rates by taking on larger 'Mechs each time."  
  
"But I'm not as good as you."  
  
"Don't give me that I'm not as good crap, I saw you take on that Annihilator." Jake said, a smile forming on his lips.  
  
"I told you yesterday, he was distracted."  
  
"Don't give me that either, stop being so modest. He was concentrating on you, and you alone, and he never touched you."  
  
"All right, fine, you want me to say I can take on a heavy 'Mech in a light 'Mech, fine I will." Jack said, raising his voice in jest.  
  
"Knew we'd get there in the end. I'm only joking with you, if you don't feel comfortable in a light 'Mech then you can get what you want."  
  
"You're the expert on 'Mech to 'Mech combat, so I'll follow you." Jack said.  
  
"So what's the plan for today?" Jake asked.  
  
"Well I figured we could look around for a 'Mech for me, maybe check out some of the 'special features' of the town." Jack spoke the code word they had designated for the defense laser towers. They didn't want any one to know they were here as spy's because they would be tried and executed if they were caught.  
  
"That sounds good to me." Jake said "Where do we start looking?"  
  
"Well I suggest we drop by the arena, and ask around, maybe Norrec knows some people."  
  
"That's a start." Jake said. He decided to lay off the talk for a few minutes, and concentrate on his food. Fresh cooked food from a restaurant is way better than the food they are fed in outer rim world duties. It had been a while since Jake had tasted a meal as good as the eggs in front of him.  
  
Once finished, the pair walked over to the arena, and down to the underground 'Mech bays. Norrec was in his office.  
  
"Hello." He said upon their arrival. "How are you two this mourning?"  
  
"We are great, and your self?" Jack said.  
  
"I am great as well. And I must say that I am sorry for questioning your skill last night, your fight was extraordinary."  
  
"And I am sorry for coming in with an attitude." Jake said.  
  
"Then it's all settled then." Norrec said. "So what brings you two down here?"  
  
"Well we were interested in buying another 'Mech for Jack, and though you might know some one we could buy one off of."  
  
"Well I could look around for you. What kind of 'Mech did you have in mind?"  
  
"Well with our current budget, I would have to say either light or a low quality medium 'Mech."  
  
"I'll look around, do you have any fights today?" He asked Jake.  
  
"None yet, do you know of any?" Jake replied.  
  
"Well there is a three verses three in the wilderness course, I was mildly interested, but I need two partners." Norrec said. "It's three medium 'Mechs against any one who wants to challenge them."  
  
"I for one would be glad to join you, but I don't have a 'Mech to use." Jack said.  
  
"I am definitely in." Jake said.  
  
"Now all we need is a 'Mech for you." Norrec said gesturing toward Jack. "do you have any specific ones in mind, it would make a search easier."  
  
"Well a Puma would be good, but under the circumstances I would accept something a little less, like a Strider."  
  
"I'll see what I can turn up, you two can look around too."  
  
"We will." Jack said.  
  
"Thanks for your help."  
  
"No thanks for yours, if not for you two, I wouldn't be able to participate in this fight, and the money involved is considerably higher. Not to mention the bets I could make off this one."  
  
"We are grateful to be able to help." Jack said. They left to go looking around in the 'Mech bays, and Norrec activated his computer and began a search. The pair didn't get far, when Norrec ran up behind them.  
  
"Your in luck!" He said as soon as he was next to them. "Hanse, who died yesterday, well his equipment is being sold by one of his associates, and he had a spare Puma. It's is in a storage bay just around the corner."  
  
"That's good." Jake said.  
  
"Very good. Thank you." Jack said.  
  
"It was nothing, now lets go and check it out." Norrec said, walking down the hall, and beckoning them on. The trio entered the 'Mech bay where Hanse stored his equipment.  
  
"Can I help you gentlemen?" A mechanic yelled from across the bay.  
  
"Yes, we're here about the Puma." Norrec replied.  
  
"What about it?" The mechanic asked.  
  
"I was told it was for sale, is this not true?" Norrec asked.  
  
"It's for sale, how much do you have to work with?" The mechanic asked.  
  
"How much do you want for it?" Jack asked.  
  
"Not much, I have no need for it, and the only use I can think of is selling."  
  
"We'll then , would you let it go for fifteen?" Jack asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
  
Two hours after buying the Puma, Jake in his Firefly, Jack in his new Puma, and Norrec in his Shadowcat stood on the forest just on the other side of the arena. They were facing a Black Hawk, a Bushwacker, and a Shadowcat. They couldn't see the other 'Mechs, and they were waiting for the announcer to finish the introductions. Norrec was forced to abandon his Orion, because the chalenge was for medium 'Mechs or lower.  
  
"Listen up, these guys are good. There the kind of people who fight often together, so they know what the other can do, and coordinate their actions very well. Also they have modified their 'Mechs extensively. The Black Hawk has an AC 10, two LRM 10's and four medium lasers. The Shadowcat is a normal one, but the Bushwacker has two LRM 10's and four medium lasers."  
  
"Thanks for the info, it may come in handy." Jake said back.  
  
"No problem." Norrec said back.  
  
On the center console of every ones 'Mechs there are three LED lights. They are used to control fights that aren't in the cage. When they all go green the fight is on, when they are red, like they are currently, the fight hasn't started. The producers who bought the rights for showing the video of these fights also flash them to tell people to get moving. Like if in the factory, both people try to ambush the other. The announcer would flash them three times, so it will be a more interesting fight. All the fights out side the arena are filmed by a network of hidden flatcams.  
  
The lights went from red to green.  
  
"Lets go!" Norrec yelled.  
  
"Keep together!" Jake yelled back. He moved his Firefly in behind Norrec's rushing Shadowcat. Keeping one eye on the three red blips on his radar, he switched scanning over to magnetic anomaly. Coming up over a hill, the enemy 'Mechs first came into sight. On the right there was a cliff, on the left there was a grove of trees, heavily charred from stray lasers, and missiles of previous fights.  
  
"Spear head, Norrec take the lead, Jack pull in to make a spear head behind him!" Jake yelled. Jack came right next to him, and right behind Norrec, making roughly the shape of a spearhead. "Split them up with a charge!"  
  
"Will do!" Norrec said back.  
  
"It's already done!" Jack said.  
  
The six Battlemechs met on top of the hill. Norrec, Jake, and Jack kept their tight spearhead, the others were splayed out in a rough line. Norrec opened up with his gauss rifle, he exchanged shots with the Black Hawk's autocannon. Jake got a missile lock, and fired his LRM 5 at the Black Hawk as well. Jack let fly one of his ER PPC's.  
  
Under this barrage of fire the Black Hawk broke to the right, hopeing to regroup with the Bushwacker who was on the right.  
  
"Chase the Shadowcat on the left!" Jake yelled. "Break spear head, and give chase!"  
  
Ignoring the Bushwacker, and Black Hawk, the trio broke formation, and rushed at the Shadowcat. Seeing his odds, the Shadowcat's pilot, shot at Jake with his twin medium lasers. The shots tore armor off his head. Then he decided to run, instead of stand his ground. He turned his back, and fled, running parallel to the cliff.  
  
Jake got a target, and fired a flight of LRM's. The missiles slammed into the Shadowcat's back. Jack opened up with a double PPC blast that struck the Shadowcat right in the back. He stumbled, but remained standing. Twisting his torso, the pilot opened up with his gauss rifle, and hit Jack in the back. The explosive shells threw armor off him like a rag doll.  
  
Blue ion flames sparked to life in the Shadowcat's legs and one on his lower torso. He Jumped up veering slightly to the left, and landed on the cliff. Jake and Norrec followed him. Jack continued to fire from the base of the cliff, but with out jump jets, he couldn't follow.  
  
Jake moved his Firefly up to the right of the Shadowcat, and poured medium laser fire into the right side of the medium 'Mech. Norrec fired his twin medium lasers, and hit the enemy Shadowcat in the back of the right knee. The joint was fused together, and the Shadowcat began to stumble, and limp along. Turning to the right, he fired his jump jets and soared through the air.  
  
"Lets go, we can't leave Jack for long!" Jake yelled.  
  
"Right." Norrec said back. The pair ran to the edge of the cliff, and jumped off, only using their jump jets to soften their landing. The Bushwacker, and Black Hawk were running strait at Jack. He fired his double ER PPC's. The twin blue, man made lightning bolts struck the Black Hawk right on either side of the cockpit. It was thrown violently to the ground. The Bushwacker let fly his double LRM 10's. Because of the close range, one flight hit the cliff behind Jack, but the second slammed into him. Jack fell face first into the dirt from the shock.  
  
Jake fired his LRM while still falling through the air. A little spread out because he was falling, the missiles soared through the air, and slammed into the Bushwacker. Norrec opened up with his gauss rifle. The shells slammed into the side of the Bushwacker. Ripping armor off in torrents.  
  
Jack climbed unsteadily to his feet, and Jake moved in beside him. The Bushwacker fired his four medium lasers, one after the other. All four tore armor off of Jake's head. Jake responded with a tri blast from his own medium lasers. His heat levles climbed toward the red, and the first wave of noticeable heat swept over him. Being a Mechwarrior, he was used to heat, and the minute amount he got from firing his LRM a couple of times escaped his notice, but firing rapidly like that, made him sweat. The sweat stung his eyes, and he made a move to wipe it away with his hand.  
  
Suddenly with out warning, an autocannon round struck him in the shoulder. Sending his 'Mech sprawling backwards. The back of the Firefly's head slammed into the base of the cliff. Jake was first thrown backwards from the autocannon shells, but when he hit the cliff, he was thrown even more violently forward. The restraining straps cut into his shoulders, his neck snapped down, and he hit his chin on his own chest. A trickle of blood started to come out of the hole his teeth had made in his tongue when his chin hit his chest. The ground slid out from under the Firefly's legs, and Jake toppled to the ground, scraping his rear armor along the cliff base the whole way.  
  
Just before he fell, Jake saw his assailant from the bottom corner of his viewport. The forgotten Black Hawk had gotten up. Jack Turned his flame thrower onto the Black Hawk, but he was sent crashing to the ground again by a autocannon burst to the legs. Jake was dukeing it out with the Bushwacker, but the Black Hawk turned toward him, to make the odds less in his favor. His autocannon rounds made short work of Norrec's rear armor.  
  
"Jack is down, Norrec is fighting two to one and losing. And Jack bought the Puma on because I pressured him into it, and now he is going to die because of me!" Jake thought. "I will not let us go out like this!" His mind screamed. A familiar cold rage formed in his gut, and he began to get his military edge back. That savage rage he felt as he hunted down and killed his family's murder.  
  
"This ends now!" Jake yelled out loud, climbing to his feet. He surveyed the battlefield before him. Norrec had the Bushwacker, and Black Hawk circling him, pouring laser fire into him from all angles. The crippled Shadowcat they had chased off earlier was limping toward the fray, and Jack was struggling to his feet.  
  
"Norrec break right hard!" Jake yelled. He ran to the right, as Norrec complied with his order. The Black Hawk compensated with Norrec's running right by tightening his circle, and keeping him self pointed toward him. Jake fired a tri burst of medium lasers right into the left knee join of the Black Hawk. The joint was fused into a giant blob of slag. "Slow them down, and we can dance around them with out being hit." Jake thought as he rushed at the Bushwacker.  
  
"Jack, give the incoming Shadowcat a wake up with a double PPC blast, then move in behind me with your flame thrower.  
  
"It's already done." Jack said back. His ER PPC coils glowed blue, and then twin man made lightning bolts lanced out and struck the limping Shadowcat right in the center torso.  
  
Jake ran strait past the Black Hawk, and right at the Bushwacker. When he got close to the Bushwacker, he purposly dove his 'Mech face first into the dirt. But the only catch was that he didn't stop there, he slid in the lose dirt floor of the forest, and ended up behind the Bushwacker. As he passed, he rolled onto his back, then fireing only one of the jump jets on his torso, he was thrown up into the air, and using one jet spun him around just enough to bring his guns on the Bushwacker.  
  
The move astounded even Jake, but he had no time to waste in surprise. He didn't even need a target, he was so close behind the Bushwacker that when he fired all his weapons at once, the missiles as well as the lasers hit home. With the blast at that close range, not many medium, or even heavy 'Mechs could have remained standing. The Bushwacker fell face first into the dirt, leaving Jake with a clear target of the Black Hawk. Feeling the heat from the last blast, Jake wiped the sweat off his forehead while he waited for his weapons to recharge. The LRM 5 was the first, and Jake already had a target from when the Bushwacker fell, his cross hairs were right on the Black Hawk. He fired his LRM again, and his heat levels shot above the red. He was far from finished though.  
  
"Jack your flame thrower, he's got to be hot from firing so rapidly at Norrec, make him hotter!"  
  
"Roger." Jack said, his voice had a malicious edge to it .  
  
"Norrec, use that gauss rifle, don't worry about heat, there will be plenty of time to cool later." Jake yelled.  
  
"Right." Norrec replied, turning his Gauss rifle on the Black Hawk.  
  
Jake pitched his torso down, and brought his sights onto the Bushwacker still lying on the ground. He fired his three medium lasers, into the utterly destroyed rear armor. The lasers penetrated, and began wreaking havoc on the internal systems of the downed Bushwacker. Despite internal damage, the Bushwacker struggled to it's feet, and attempted to turn around to face Jake. Jake fired his LRM at pointblank range again. The missiles hit the rear components. Alarms began to scream at Jake about his high heat levels. He pushed the override button, too keep the computer from shutting down on him. And fired his three medium lasers once again. The lasers went right through what was left of the left torso armor, and hit the stored LRM ammo. The missiles exploded inside the 'Mech, and made a gaping hole on the left side. The Bushwacker was tossed to the ground a second time. His left arm was gone, so was the whole left side, and the missile launcher perched on top of the left torso was gone with out a trace. It was a wonder the 'Mech was still alive.  
  
"Eject!" Jake yelled on an open channel to the Bushwackers pilot. "Your 'Mech is crippled, and your reactor core is breached. One more shot, or even some debris, and you'll go critical."  
  
"Never!" The pilot replied on the same channel. He attempted to get up again.  
  
"May I be forgiven for what I must do!" Jake said out loud. He shot a laser blast right into the exposed reactor core. The sirens coming from the 'Mech could be heard even in Jake's 'Mech. The whole 'Mech glowed orange as the metal superheated, then it exploded in a gigantic fireball. Jake was knocked flat on his back.  
  
Climbing to his feet, debris and dirt sliding off his viewport, Jake surveyed the remaining threats. The Black Hawk was standing there, a large hole where his canopy used to be, and the pilots couch was gone.  
  
"Report." Jake said.  
  
"Black Hawk punched out, and Shadowcat is still limping away. And of course you know about the Bushwacker going critical." Jack said.  
  
"How could I miss it, I practically went with him." Jake said. "Now lets go get that Shadowcat. Don't forget his gauss rifle is still dangerous even if he is dragging his leg along, especially if your as damaged as Norrec is." Jake said back.  
  
"Right!" Jack and Norrec said at the same time.  
  
"Jack, tag him with another double PPC shot."  
  
"Roger." Jack said, taking time to aim. The Shadowcat was moving along the crest of the hill where the two teams had first met in combat. Jack moved his sights along the course of the retreating Shadowcat. It's profile was varying a little bit because it was moving up and down as it dragged it's cripples leg, but other than that the pilot was being incredibly stupid. He was running away in a strait line, with his back to the three 'Mechs, and he was on the top of a hill in plain sight. Jack fired his twin ER PPC's. The double man made lightning bolts slammed into the Shadowcat's back, knocking it to the ground.  
  
"Exceptional shot, If I may say so." Jake said.  
  
"Thank you, you may." Jack said.  
  
"Lets get him!" Norrec yelled, firing his dual medium lasers. Jake got a missile lock, and let fly his LRM 5, and Jack let his systems cool, as he charged toward the downed 'Mech.  
  
Jake let fly his medium lasers, one at a time, stripping armor off the damaged back of the Shadowcat. In no time at all, the three 'Mechs were in a circle around the downed Shadowcat.  
  
"This is your last chance to punch out. Your gyros have been knocked out, you can't even get up. Give up, and you will live."  
  
"Die Scum!" The pilot yelled, flipping his 'Mech over with his arms. He fired his gauss rifle, at the only target he could get from lying on his back, Jack's head. Jack moved to the left, safely out of range, and fired one of his ER PPC's. The blue bolt hit the shoulder. The armor peeled up where the bolt struck, then the bolt went strait through the melted armor. Jake fired a final triple blast from his medium lasers, and Norrec finished him off with a burst from his gauss rifle. The cockpit exploded outward in a storm of shards of transpari steel, and metal, and on the grosser side, body fluids, and parts.  
  
The cheering of the crowd could be heard even from the other side of the wall. The crowd would gather and watch the fight on a large flat screen that is lowered into the center of the arena. The cheering was deafening. The trio slowly walked back towards the arena. Norrec's damaged 'Mech was barely holding together.  
  
They proceeded in a single file line into the center of the arena.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, the returning champions. Is this how you show your appreciation, I can't hear you!" The announcer yelled. The screaming and cheering became even louder. "Come on, I still can't hear you, a performance like the one they gave you deserves more recondition that that, I can't hear you!" The cheering doubled. The whole stadium was on their feet, clapping, cheering, and stomping their feet. "This man alone deserves that much cheering, let me hear it!" The crowd began chanting "Strider! Strider!" Jake moved his 'Mech out into the center. The chanting stopped and the cheering trippled.  
  
"What do you say we go celebrate with a beer?" Jake asked.  
  
"Your on." Jack said. They walked out of the stadium, and back to their 'Mech bays.  
  
Mechanics began swarming over the damaged 'Mechs. They all climbed down. Norrec had a lot of trouble. His shoulder was bleeding profusely, and he struggled down the rope ladder.  
  
"What happened to you?" Jake asked, helping him to the ground.  
  
"When they were playing tag shooting at me, one of the autocannon rounds hit my viewport, and shattered a small section. I caught a piece of transparisteel in the shoulder." Norrec said, clutching a hand to his shoulder to try and stem the flow of blood.  
  
"You've got to go and get that looked at, you don't want it to get infected, and their may be pieces of transparisteel still in the wound." Jack said.  
  
"Yea, I'll go, give me a second." He said, sitting in a chair. "Felt like I was going to pass out for a second."  
  
"We'll help you to the hospital, we don't want you passing out in the street do we?" Jack said.  
  
"Right, Mike, bring his car around will you?" Jake said to one of the mechanics. He nodded and ran off, stopping by the lockers to grab the key.  
  
"Lets go, don't get up too fast." Jack said grabbing on to Norrec's good arm. Jake, careful of the wounded shoulder, grabbed the other. They helped him slowly up, and steadied him as he walked over to his car. They drove him to the hospital, and put him in the care of the nurses.  
  
"We'll leave his car here so he can drive back when he is healed, would you inform him of this?" Jack asked a nurse.  
  
"Yes of course." She answered back. The pair walked back out into the parking lot.  
  
"What do you say we go for that beer?" Jake asked.  
  
"Oh yea." Jack said back.  
  
"Lets see if we can't locate a bar in this town." Jake said.  
  
"I don't think we'll find one any where around here, we'll have to go a little bit into the run down part of town." Jack said.  
  
"Yea I know, this is one of those crisp, family housing centers." Jake said. And he was right, they were in the middle of a apartment complex with green lawns out in front, and kid running around, and only a little bit of traffic. They turned down one of the allies. "Sheesh, even the allies in this part of town are nice." Jake thought. The dumpsters were neatly against the wall, and the trash cans were neatly in a row, with no trash on the ground around them.  
  
After about fifteen minutes of walking, the pair arrived in a section of the city that would be more likely to house a bar. And very soon they located one. Upon entering, they figured out it wasn't the type of well lit, friendly bar they took it for. It was dark and dingy, and Jake regretted going in without a gun handy. But they walked in, and took seats at the bar. There was a varied selection of tenants. Some definitely shady characters, and some that even looked like crime bosses. Wearing full cloaks, with hoods.  
  
"What can I get you gentlemen?" Asked the bartender when they sat down. He was a rough looking man, the kind who keeps a shot gun, and a club under the bar to break up rowdy customers. And looking at the wall behind him, Jake noticed several bullet holes, and laser scores on the walls.  
  
"Two beer's" Jake said. The bartender turned around, and put two bottles on the bar in front of them.  
  
"Six fifty." The bartender said. Jake tossed a few coins on the bar. Then he grabbed his beer, and chinked it to Jack's.  
  
"To a profitable visit." Jake said.  
  
"Definitely." Jack said taking a large draft.  
  
"If we keep going at this pace, we'll buy out this entire planet." Jake said.  
  
"Oh yea." Jack said back. "That reminds me, we still have to collect bets from our last fight."  
  
"And the pay we got from the producers." Jake added.  
  
"That is incredibly high. Because it was a bigger fight, it drew a bigger crowd, and we got paid more. If we are in one of those huge free for all's in the factory, I can't even imagine how much we would get paid." Jack said.  
  
"If we win." Jake added.  
  
"If we win." Jack repeated.  
  
The two of them sat quietly sipping their beers, and thinking of winning the free for all in the three story rink called the factory. Unnoticed by the pair Mike Isernhardt, and five of his cronies entered the bar. Mike walked right up behind Jake. He tapped him on the shoulder, and when Jake turned to face him, Mike punched him in the face hard.  
  
Stumbling backwards, Jake grabbed onto the bar for support. Mike grabbed him by the collar, and slammed him into the edge of the bar. Air exploded from his lungs, and Mike then punched him again, and tossed him to the ground. Jake had a rapid intake of air as he filled his lungs from the collision with the bar. He spat blood onto the ground.  
  
Jack, when he saw Jake get punched, got up. But he was hit from behind by one of the cronies. Two more grabbed his arms, and held him upright.  
  
"Your a friend of his, aren't you?" The crony that hit him said. "Well take this!" He slugged Jack in the stomach hard.  
  
Mike stood over, Jake, and sneered. "Beat that one to death, this one is for me."  
  
Jake's only response was to grab his barstool from where it lay next to him, and connect it solidly with Mike's head. The wood cracked, and splinters flew across the suddenly empty bar. Leaping to his feet, Jake kicked the crony that was standing next to Mike. He fell backwards into a table. Jake then grabbed Mike by the throat, reached inside his jacket, and pulled out a needle pistol. He held him against the bar with his body, and put the pistol under his chin.  
  
"Hands high ass hole, let him go or by god this here needle pistol will tear his head strait off!" The two cronies let Jack go. The third tried to draw a gun on Jake. Jake was too quick. He took his needle pistol away from Mike's throat, and shot at the crony drawing on him. The fletchets from the pistol caught him in the chest, and ripped several bloody holes in his body. One of the cronies that was holding Jack drew out a gun. Jack grabbed it, and pointed it toward the ceiling.  
  
Mike grabbed Jake's hand and tried to wrench the pistol out of his hands. He fired off several shots into the ceiling in the struggle. Freeing his left hand from the vice like grip of Mike, Jake punched him in the stomach, and then the head. Mike dove behind a table as he preceded to draw a laser pistol. Jack tossed the crony he was wrestling with over the bar. Jake and Jack both jumped behind the bar. Jack grabbed a bottle of whiskey from underneath the bar, and broke it over the head of the crony behind the bar. He grabbed the pistol out of his hands. Jake came up over the bar and fired three shots from his needle pistol. The first set of fletchets bit into the table where Mike was hiding. The second caught one of the cronies as he ran for the door, but they were too spread out, and only cut him, he survived. The third hit the door frame. Two cronies were hiding in the door frame, one was behind an overturned table, one was dead, one was lying bleeding on the floor in front of the main exit, and one was lying unconscious on the ground behind the bar. The one behind the table had a machine pistol, the two by the door were carrying magnums, like the one Jack had grabbed, and Mike had his laser pistol.  
  
"Great, he had a laser pistol on the other side of his jacket, and I grab this weak ass needle pistol." Jake thought. He popped up, and triggered three more blasts, each time the fletchets spread out too much to any significant damage, and they just stuck in the wood of the table, where Mike was hiding. Jack came up, and fired three rounds from his magnum. But he had a similar result to Jake's.  
  
Mike triggered three blasts from his laser pistol, they all passed high, but one was a little too close for comfort, Jake could feel the heat from it. The guy with the machine pistol opened up. Bullets slammed into the bar, and wall behind it.  
  
Jack was digging through the pockets of the unconscious thug. "Hold them off for a few seconds would you?" Jack asked.  
  
"Sure why not." Jake said. He popped up again, but this time he waited. He saw a thug by the door lean in, his gun up. Jake fired a blast, the fletchets were way too spread out to do much damage, but they scored bloody marks along his body, and suddenly he screamed, and clutched his eye. Blood oozed from between his fingers, and he fell to his knees. He quickly rolled back behind the door frame. Jake then triggered two more bursts at the guy with the machine pistol. He ducked back behind the bar as green energy darts from Mike's laser pistol came flying his way.  
  
"Here, you might need these." Jack said, tossing him a couple of packets of fletchets. Jack also had a bunch of magnum shells on the ground, and he was pocketing them.  
  
"Thanks, I was getting a little low." Jake said. "You got left, I got right." Jake said. Jack nodded. As one the two of them came up over the bar, and fired. Jack's magnum shot caught a thug in the shoulder. It spun him around, and brought him crashing to the ground in plain sight in the doorway.  
  
"Two bit rent a thug." Jack said, finishing him off with a shot to the back. Jake fired at the guy with the machine pistol. The fletchets caught him in the hand, and he dropped his pistol. Mike triggered a shot, that hit the bar right in front of Jake. The smoke from the blast stung his eyes it was so close. Jake leapt to the side to avoid the next shots, and he ended up under the bar. He was staring up right into the stock of a shotgun. "Looks like my take on the bartender was right." Jake thought. He grabbed the gun, and pulled it out of the pegs holding it there.  
  
"Too bad we don't have a laser pistol, we could be turning those tables into chard pieces of scrap wood." Jack said.  
  
"How about little splinters?" Jake asked, holding up the shotgun.  
  
"Now that's what I'm talking about." Jack said.  
  
"You got that right." Jake said. He came up over the table, and fired. BOOM! Click click, BOOM! Jake fired the shotgun twice. And two fair sized chunks were torn out of the table Mike was hiding behind. "You ready to get out of here?" Jake asked.  
  
"Yea." Jack answered.  
  
"All right, on the count of three break for the door, I'll give you cover." Jake said. Jack nodded. "One, two, THREE!" The two of them leapt over the table. Jake fired a blast from the shotgun and ripped another section out of Mike's table. He sprayed fletchets as fast as he could pull the trigger, and kept the other guys down with a constant spray of deadly missiles of razor sharp pieces of metal. Flipping the shotgun around so he could cock it with one hand, Jake pumped it up and down, as he ran for the door. Jack was already out the door. There was a shot as he finished off the guy with one eye. Tossing the gun back into a firing position, Jake fired a second blast, this time into the machine pistol guy's table. Running out into the street behind Jack, the pair ran as fast as they could down the street. Jake chanced a look behind them. Mike and the machine pistol guy were out in the street, they weren't chasing, or shooting at them, that was a good thing. The bad thing was they ran over to a parked car and opened the door. Four more guys got out, and one of them began passing out laser rifles. That was a bad thing.  
  
"Forget two bit thugs, those guys are high price mercenaries." Jake said. "Check out that fire power." He said, cocking his head back toward the thugs.  
  
"Holy shit." Jack said. Green energy bolts began to heat the air all around them. "Down the alley!" Jack yelled. They ran across the street and down into the ally. Jake paused at the entrance to fire a couple of shots back down the street. A laser blast hit the alley wall right in front of his face. Sparks from the blast stung his face, and the smoke made his eyes water.  
  
Jake fired the shot gun, but a dull click was all that met his ears. No roar of the gun, no kick back, and no one fell from the blast. It was out of shells, he tossed it on the ground, and ran into the alley. He could hear the slap, slap, slap of boots on the ferrocrete.  
  
By the time the pair was in the center of the alley, two men clutching laser rifles appeared in the mouth of the alley. Jake turned and snapped off two quick shots, but the fletchets were too spread out. It wouldn't have hurt more than a bee sting. Running to the side of the alley as one of the men raised his rifle, Jake kicked at a door leading into some unknown building. The door flew back on it's hinges, and he ran inside. Jack followed him, but he paused before going in, and fired a couple of shots back down the alley. The two men ducked behind a dumpster to avoid his shots. The bullets richcoheyed off the metal dumpster, and invoked sparks in their wake.  
  
Jack ran in through the door as the two men popped up, and began scathing laser fire across the opening. The pair found themselves in another bar. This one was more of a dance club. There were tables along the edges, and a long bar, but in the center there was an open space where people were dancing.  
  
Jake and Jack found themselves behind the bar, next to a very startled bartender. Shoving him out of the way, Jake vaulted the bar, and landed on the other side. Jack was right behind him. They pushed and shoved their way across the dance floor, and made their way over to the main exit. Their two pursuers came in behind them. Their laser rifles were not in their hands, but Jake guessed that they had guns hidden in their Jackets. In his haste, he had forgotten to hide his pistol, but Jack who was sharper at moments like this had his stuck in his belt, hidden by his jacket.  
  
"There is probably a couple of guys waiting for us at the main entrance, holding those guy's laser rifles." Jake thought. "And if we can't part this crowd fast enough we won't be able to get in the street fast enough."  
  
Finally reaching a break in the crowd, the pair was able to get to the main door. Jake tossed his weight against it, and it flung open.  
  
"There they are!" Came a shout from a little way down the street. Jake turned, his gun up. "Great, I'm tired of being right." He thought has he snapped off a hasty shot. The two guys had a laser rifle in their arms, and one more on a strap across their backs.  
  
"If I had one goddamn bullet!" Jake cursed as his fletchets did nothing more than make the men cry out in pain, and hesitate as they aimed their rifles.  
  
"Like this!" Jack said, swinging his gun into line, and firing three quick shots. All three missed in his haste, and a dull clicking proceeded him as he pulled the trigger several more times. "Shit." He said simply, turning and running. Jake snapped off a few quick shots to make them hesitate even more, and followed Jack.  
  
"You forgot to reload after shooting as we exited the bar, didn't you?" He said turning sideways, and snapping off a few more quick shots.  
  
"Yep." Jack said between breaths. Laser bolts began to heat the air around them again.  
  
"Will this never end?!?!" Jake yelled. "One of these times there gonna get lucky, and, and it isn't going to be pretty when they do." He said, cutting to the left, then back right to throw off their aim.  
  
"We need to do something other than run." Jack panted back.  
  
"Unfortunately, running is the only thing we can do right now, my gun is useless at this range, and letting them get closer is suicide, and your gun is empty."  
  
"Down the alley again." Jack said. He grabbed Jake's arm, and pulled him to the left, out of the street, and down into the alley. A laser bolt hit the wall just behind them, emitting a storm of sparks that rained down to the ground. Jake went back to the entrance, and snapped off several shots is rapid succession. Maybe the shear number of fletchets flying at them would make him lucky. It didn't, one stumbled as a fletchet bit into his leg, and the other slapped a hand to his shoulder.  
  
"Reload." Jake said to Jack, pulling out a fresh power pack for his needle pistol.  
  
"It's already done." Jack said snapping the bullets back in place. "Lets go, we don't want to be here in the open when they come around the corner."  
  
"Right." They ran over toward a dumpster where they could hide. Suddenly, two figures were framed in the opposite opening for the alley. Because of the light difference from the dark alley, and the lighter street, all Jake could see was the outline. But that was all he needed to see. He could see the outline of a figure aiming a laser rifle clear enough, and he knew what that meant.  
  
"Get down!" He screamed, shoving Jack to the ground. He tried to dive himself, but before he could get down far enough, a bolt that would have taken his head off had he not been part of the way in his dive, grazed his shoulder. He felt the heat as the bolt burned past the side of his head. At first he couldn't feel the pain as he finished his dive, and ended up behind the dumpster next to Jack. Jack was leaning against some trash cans, and more laser bolts from the other end of the alley crashed into it.  
  
The first wave of pain hit Jake. His shoulder burned, it was like being pressed to the hot end of a poker. He chanced a look at it, and saw the line of charred, black, and burnt flesh through a line equal in with, burnt through his jacket, and undershirt.  
  
"You okay?" Jack asked, eyeing the still smoking wound. He crinkled his nose against the smell of burnt flesh.  
  
"I will be!" Jake said. A demonic glint returned to his eye. One Jack had only seem when Jake was hunting down and killing his family's murderer. "I'll be right back!" Jake said, jumping up. He fired his needle pistol as fast as his finger would let him. The gun became hot from the energy being released so rapidly. As he fired, he ran strait down the alley. He used the deadly rain of fletchets as cover as he ran. Tossing the needle pistol to the ground as he reached the end of the alley, the two gunmen there both came back into the center of the alley, and aimed their rifles. But Jake was too close, he grabbed the barrel of one, and puling it towards him, used the gunman's body as a shield. The other crony, aimed, but never fired in fear of killing his friend. Turning back around to face the other crony, Jake put his finger u next to the gunman's trigger finger and forced him to pull the trigger, with the rifle pointed pointblank at the crony's chest. The green bolt passed strait through his body with no effort at all A hole the size of a beer bottle was formed, but there was no blood. The heat from the bolt carbonized all the internal fluids before they ad a chance to flow out. His body was thrown violently back against the far wall, and slid down with a black smear left on the wall where the carbonized blood touched.  
  
Not wasting time looking at the dead thug, Jake back handed the second thug in the face with his good arm. Then turned, and jabbed with his bad one. He flinched as the burnt skin stretched as he moved his shoulder. The thug, blocked his jab, and twisted his arm down, pinning it at his side causing him to flinch even more. Jake punched with his right arm, and the process was repeated, his arm was pinned against the side of the thug. Jumping up, and putting all his weight onto his arms, forcing the thug to support him, Jake headbutted the thug, not once, not twice but three times as he fell toward him. Dazed, his eyes watering, the thug released Jake's arms, and stumbled backwards. He then grabbed a downed laser rifle, and stuck it in the thug's stomach and pulled the trigger.  
  
The thug was thrown backwards into a wall, a gaping hole where his stomach used to be.  
  
The rest of the thugs and Mike all decided the pair was too much trouble than they were worth. They withdrew, to the car and sped away. Jack walked over to Jake.  
  
"Remind me, never to go to a bar you chose again." Jack laughed as he helped his friend up.  
  
"I wonder what exciting events will happen to us tomorrow, we've only been here two days and look." He said indicating the dead thugs.  
  
"Let's go back to that hospital and have your shoulder looked at." Jack said. 


End file.
